A Mother Just Knows
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Yokozawa ends up spending some quality time with Kirishima's mother.


**A Mother Just Knows**

**By Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author's Notes: Something a little different which popped into my head while cleaning.

* * *

Yokozawa took a sip of his coffee, steely blue eyes glancing around the quiet apartment he was currently residing in. It was never this quiet on a Saturday.

The night before, somewhere along the line he and his partner, Kirishima Zen ended up partaking in several cans of beer. The dark haired younger man knew it was just a ploy to get him to stay over more, they drinking until a bit after midnight, thus making him miss the last train home. Not that the salesman minded _too_ much.

He was after all going to be spending all Saturday with his lover and his lover's 11 year old daughter. However, this particular Saturday he was woken early, mainly by the warm body that had been sleeping against him, curled into his back had moved away, covers being removed, the crisp cool air hitting his bare skin in an instant. He'd grunted in displease, quietening down as the covers were placed back over his body, lips against his ear as the husky voice of Kirishima murmured his apology. It had been rather bizarre that the man was up before sunrise, especially since it was his day off, one he'd not had in quite sometime. Yokozawa had rolled over onto his back, head tilting just to catch a pair of briefs and jeans moving up the supple body of his older lover.

_'Where are you going?' _Yokozawa had sleepy asked, watching as Kirishima sat on the edge of the bed, bending his body down so his lips fell upon his own and then pulled away.

_'Isaka-san sent me an email about an hour ago, some urgent business has come up which I have to attend. I'll have to make it up to you at a later time for messing up our date today.'_

_'Its not a date.'_ Yokozawa had listened to Kirishima's light chuckle before giving him one last lingering kiss as he left the bedroom, clicking the door closed as he did. The salesman was only slightly disappointed with the ruined plans, since it was only lunch and then afterwards grocery shopping. The man decided he'd stay in bed a little bit longer, rolling over to the side Kirishima usually slept on, head on his pillow, breathing in his scent as he fell back into slumber.

Yokozawa woke exactly two hours later, dressing into a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt and headed straight for the bathroom to relieve himself and then splashed water on his face. He made his way down the hallway, into the open plan living room and noticed his lover's daughter was already in the kitchen whisking up some eggs. The businessman grinned, knowing he could still go shopping with the 11 year old, however when he sat down to have breakfast with the youngster, her plans for the day were voiced. She had apologised profusely to him, but he was the adult here and completely understood the need to study since Hiyori was going to be entering her first year of junior high soon.

"I guess I could just go by myself." Yokozawa mumbled as he snapped out of his own thoughts and got up from the table, now completely dressed for the day in a pair of black jeans and a turtle neck top since winter was fast approaching. He had a few sets of clothes in the spare room as weekends were usually spent with the Kirishima's now that his beloved cat had pretty much moved in. The two men had been together for two years now and as much as his older lover wanted him to move in, Yokozawa still refused. He just wasn't ready to sit down and tell his lover's daughter about the relationship he had with her father.

Rinsing out his mug and placing it on the rack to drip dry, Yokozawa grabbed the shopping carry bags and the list stuck to the fridge and headed for the genkan. His wallet was already in his back pocket, along with his phone and the spare set of keys that Hiyori had given him before she left. Placing on his coat and shoes, Yokozawa left the Kirishima apartment, making sure the door was locked behind him. He decided to take the stairs and once he reached the bottom, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a woman in traditional kimono and instantly his steely blue orbs widened as he knew exactly who this person was.

"Kirishima-san," The elder woman turned to gaze over at him, a smile on her face as she noticed the dark haired businessman.

"Takafumi-kun, what a pleasant surprise."

"Ah, yes indeed." The salesman bowed in greeting. "Ah, um, Zen-san persuaded me to stay to drink with him and I ended up staying the night having missed the last train." It was still a little odd to refer to the older man by his first name, but referring to him as 'Kirishima' when in the presence of his mother who was also a Kirishima was just a little weird and so he'd opted to call the man by his first name. Yokozawa watched her brown eyes peer up at the apartment block before her as the two of them still stood in the tenant car park. "Err, unfortunately he and Hiyori are not in. He's gone to work and Hiyo-chan has gone to a study group today."

"I see..." The salesman frowned at the evident disappointment held within her voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, usually Hiyo-chan gets really excited when she's expecting a visit from you, but..."

"Oh, the two of them didn't know I was coming. I have tried calling, but I guess my calls have been missed lately, with the two of them being so busy with work and school. What with my husband away and my two other children and their families don't live in this city, I guess I was just feeling a little bit lonely." Yokozawa could sort of understand where his lover's mother was coming from. After all, the Kirishima's were a very close family.

"I'm sure they meant to call." The businessman tried to explain. "If you like I can call either one and let them know..." Yokozawa had pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open, but stopped when Kirishima-san's hands clasped over his larger one.

"That truly is a very sweet gesture Takafumi-kun, but I don't want to be a bother to them."

"When are you ever a bother?" He listened to a soft laugh escape the mother's lips.

"If I don't hear from my children, I end up worrying a little bit. A mother does worry you know?" Kirishima-san softly confessed to the young man standing before her. She watched him scratch awkwardly at the back of his head, he truly not understanding her since he wasn't a parent and he wasn't particularly close to his family.

"I feel bad that you've come all this way for nothing."

"Well I got to see you Takafumi-kun, so it wasn't all that bad." Yokozawa found the same smile he received from Zen and Hiyori on the woman's lips. "I guess I should be heading off."

"Um," The salesman began, noticing he had the mother's full attention. "If you'd like, I could always be your honorary son for the day?"

"Eh?" Her brown eyes widened at his comment and instantly Yokozawa became flustered.

"I-I mean, since you've come all this way and I'm going to have eat out today and also do some shopping so I thought if you don't want to go back home just yet then..." The elder woman couldn't help but adore the flustered man before her.

"If Takafumi-kun doesn't have a problem with spending his Saturday with an old woman like me."

"O-Of course not!" The salesman voiced, considering it was his idea, though he truly didn't know he was going to voice such a thing and then suddenly stiffened when the short woman linked her arm with his.

"Lets have a great day today Takafumi-kun." She beamed him that famous Kirishima smile that got him all the time and the man felt his shoulders ease in an instant.

As he walked down the street with Kirishima's mother at his side, heading towards the train station, Yokozawa went over in his head the amount of times he'd interacted with his lover's parents. They'd been out for dinners at various restaurants, dinners at his lover's apartment or they'd gone to the old family home where his companions parents still lived and even attended various festivals together. He also spent many hours conversing about books, politics and various other topics while playing rounds of shogi with his lover's father as well. He truly got on well with the older Kirishima's. It was like he'd unofficially been integrated into their family.

* * *

[A Shopping Mall]

"Where shall we begin?" Yokozawa questioned as they'd just entered a large shopping mall which he had promised to take Hiyori too, though instead he was with her grandmother. When he didn't receive an answer, he peered down at the lightly flushed woman at his side who was catching her breath. The salesman wasn't really one for shopping malls and had been keen on getting everything out the way as quickly as possible but such thoughts instantly left his mind when he gazed upon the elderly woman. "How about we have lunch, get you off your feet for a moment. A colleague of mine said there is a great restaurant here that we can try if you can walk just a little bit further."

"I'm fine Takafumi-kun." And there was that Kirishima stubbornness.

"Well I for one am getting hungry myself." Yokozawa offered as an excuse.

"Then lets have some lunch." The man nodded and took the woman towards the elevator, remembering the restaurant was on the 3rd floor.

* * *

"Do you come here often Takafumi-kun, its quite lovely here." Yokozawa had asked for a table near the large windows, looking out over the city in the distance. It was currently overcast, but still a nice view. The man was certain that rain was predicted today, but hoped it would stay away until the two of them had finished their outing.

"I've not been myself, but I've heard good reviews about the place. And I recall this time of the day its not too crowded, so we can take our time."

"There is so much to choose from." Kirishima-san mused over the menu.

"We could always order a variety of dishes and enjoy them together?"

"Lets do that." Yokozawa waved a waitress over and after the elder woman agreed with his suggestions, he ordered some entrees, mains and drinks for them.

"How is everything going at work for you Takafumi-kun?"

"Everyday is pretty hectic."

"Make sure you rest alright?" The man couldn't help but lightly smile at her motherly request.

"I've not had a weekend off in awhile, but today I'm blessed with one, unlike your son."

"Do you see Zen often in the office? Is he working hard?"

"Err, no, I work alongside a different department to his, but sometimes we do run into each other. He's always spoken highly of throughout the departments and he's well respected within his so I'm sure this is in thanks to his work ethics. The President called him specifically into the office today to attend an important meeting."

"Even so, I do worry he is working too hard."

"He does return home tired a lot, but I know he works hard because he enjoys what he does, he is very good at what he does and I think he also wants to teach Hiyo-chan that working hard does have its rewards."

"You really are by my son's side a lot Takafumi-kun."

The salesman gulped down the lump in his throat. "Ah, well, we are drinking buddies, but since he is a single father, Zen-san always says its easier to drink at his place then go out...and Hiyo-chan and I get along quite well too."

"I'm glad my son has someone like you by his side."

"Like me?"

"Takafumi-kun is often very serious about his work, but my family is very lucky that you also take very good care of them even though you don't have to." The mother watched the man flush lightly at her words.

"Err, well, for awhile there your son helped me out a lot."

"Zen said something about you having some personal problems that needed healing."

"Err...yeah..." Yokozawa hoped his lover didn't go into any further details about his whole one sided love affair for his best friend, his _male _best friend for that matter. "He helped me overcome quite a lot and I don't really know how to repay his kindness."

"Zen wouldn't expect you to repay him. My son did what he did because he wanted to and because he was worried about you. I'm sure just a simple thanks would suffice for him, he is quite a simple man, much like his father." Yokozawa pondered on that while he refilled her cup with tea.

"What was Zen-san like as a child?" The businessman really wanted to get the topic away from him and the best thing to question a mother about would be memories of her children.

"He was adorable." Kirishima-san gushed just as the waitress placed the entrees between the two of them. "Of course I am bias when I say that. You see, there is an age gap between him and his older brother and sister and I think perhaps I spoilt him a little bit. Though as he got older, I'm sure it was the influence of his older brother and sister that turned him into quite the little devil, getting into all sorts of trouble with his father, but when he pouted and gazed those big almond eyes up at us, discipline went out the window as we caved instantly."

"That pout is still there." Yokozawa offered as he ate the last gyoza on offer. "And its hereditary as Hiyo-chan can do the exact same thing."

"I'm sure she does, though she is a very good girl. She definitely got that from Sakura-san."

These days Yokozawa didn't feel uncomfortable if there was talk about his lover's deceased wife. He had accepted long ago that she would always be remembered and he didn't have a problem with that. After all, he regularly changed the flowers at her alter and last year he'd gone to pay his respects at the cemetery.

"Hiyo-chan is definitely going to be as beautiful as Sakura-san and I'm not sure if Zen-san will like the attention she'll receive."

"I'm sure he'll end up being like his father was when his sister started to blossom into a young woman. I was certain he would end up in hospital with an ulcer due to the amount of stress he seemed to go through when she went out on dates. He would pace back and forth, not being able to settle until he heard that front door open and close."

"Hiyo-chan is not at the stage of thinking about boys in that way, but I wonder if you should have that talk with your son about preparing himself for that very day."

"Zen isn't as absent minded as we seem to think he is." Kirishima-san watched a fine black eyebrow raise at her personal opinion. "I had offered to talk to Hiyo-chan about puberty for him, but Zen said he had promised Sakura-san that no matter what the topic was, he would explain it all to her himself."

"I see..."

"Though every father may look cool, calm and collected on the outside, wanting to portray that sort of character to their children, on the inside is a completely different story."

"He's definitely going to freak out when boys come onto the scene."

Kirishima-san laughed lightly, knowing this was true as well. "Considering he makes a little scene over being called _father_ now instead of _papa_, that will definitely happen."

"Indeed, but its still slips out every now and then. Zen-san puffs his chest in pride that his little girl is still in this Hiyo-chan that is growing up too quickly before his eyes."

"At least I know he won't have to worry by himself."

"Oh?" The main meals had arrived and Yokozawa was grabbing some of the mouth watering sizzling meat with his chopsticks and loading up his bowl with stir fried vegetables.

"Because Zen has Takafumi-kun at his side."

"I...I guess..." Suddenly the salesman felt awkward and placed down his bowl of food and gulped down the last of his iced tea, requesting the waitress bring him another.

"Now, what was Takafumi-kun like as a boy?"

"I don't think I've changed much over the years." The salesman really didn't like talking about himself. "And we haven't finished discussing what Zen-san was like first." Yokozawa complained softly, pleased that Kirishima-san had changed the conversation slightly, probably having sensed his discomfort.

"Next time you come to visit, I'll have to pull out the photo albums so you can have a look."

"I'd like that."

"But you aren't allowed to tease my boy." Yokozawa listened to the elder woman laugh heartily as she wiggled her finger at him. "That look on your face Takafumi-kun, its exactly like Zen's."

"Eh?"

"You may not realise, perhaps you've picked up on one of his traits, but that little frown on your face just then, it truly reminded me of Zen straight away." Yokozawa felt a light flush grace his cheeks and bowed his head to try and hide it.

"Kirishima-san, please eat up and try not to tease me because _that_ is definitely a trait your son has."

The remainder of their lunch was shared by chatting about Hiyori and the junior high school she wanted to go to. It was the same one her father attended and eventually she said she wanted to go to the same high school as well. Yokozawa was certain she'd be able to do whatever she set her heart on because she was committed to her studies and had great support from not only her father but also him. She'd come to him for help with her homework on multiple occasions since his top subjects were English and Maths and his help was paying off as she was scoring top marks in her grade. Even he, who was not related to the girl, felt very proud of her.

* * *

"Thank you so much for a delicious lunch Takafumi-kun."

"You're very welcome. I am always indebted to your wonderful cooking and this is just a small thank you in return."

"Then allow me to thank you for spending your afternoon with me Takafumi-kun."

"Oh that isn't really necessary." The man responded even though he was partly dragged towards a men's clothing store. It seemed as though the lunch and the rest had reinvigorated the elder woman as they entered the exclusive store.

"This would look lovely on you Takafumi-kun." Yokozawa darted his eyes down to the business shirt that his partner's mother was holding up. "It would make those pretty blue eyes of yours stand out even more." The silk shirt was a deep blue in colour, the salesman standing there like a statue as Kirishima-san muttered away to herself, holding up the shirt against him as she mused over what particular tie suited the button down shirt.

"May I be of assistance?" An elderly saleswoman voiced.

"Could he please try this on?"

"Of course, the fitting room is just this way." The saleswoman gestured to the back of the store.

"Wait, I couldn't." Yokozawa protested, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as he was pushed into a stall. It didn't take him long to remove his coat and turtle neck top and replace it with the cool material of the deep blue silk shirt. He stepped out of the stall to see the smiling face of Kirishima-san looking over at him from a cushioned chair she was sitting in.

"It looks wonderful on you. And I'm sure this tie will go perfectly with it too. You could wear it out for dinners or work meetings." The tie had dark blue, light blue and black diagonal strips on it and Yokozawa had to admit that it was a design that he liked.

"How did you go?" The saleswoman walked over just as the businessman was helping Kirishima-san to stand up from the cushioned chair.

"We'll take them."

"Wait, I cannot accept such a gift." Yokozawa once again became flustered all of a sudden. Accepting gifts from your lover's mother...this was definitely a first for him. And he was not very good at accepting gifts period. Truthfully he didn't mind being a gift giver, but a receiver brought forth all sorts of emotions that his awkward self just couldn't handle properly.

"I want to buy you these."

"But I..."

Yokozawa darted his eyes to the lightly smiling saleswoman. "A son should never refuse a gift from his mother." Steely blue orbs widened at the saleswoman's assumption of the two of them, but before he could correct her, his lover's mother beamed that Kirishima smile once more.

"That's right, my children should never refuse a gift which has been picked out especially for them." The salesman knew he'd lost even before they walked into the shop as he was certain something like this had been rolling around the woman's head since he'd offered to be her _honorary_ son for the afternoon. "Now go get changed as we've other shopping to do...and don't pout at me like that." Yokozawa made a hasty retreat to change back into his weekend clothing, not realising his facial features showed up so easily on his face these days or was a "mother's" instinct.

* * *

The next hour or so was spent leisurely walking around with Kirishima's mother, they both buying a couple of gifts for Hiyori, early congratulation presents for entering junior high. When they had entered the large stationary store, their eyes had instantly gone for the strawberry printed books, pencil cases and a variety of other knick knacks. It was a tough decision on what to buy, but in the end some notebooks, pens, ruler, pencil case and a personal diary was chosen.

* * *

With multiple bags in hand, Yokozawa made his way back to the train station with Kirishima-san at his side, a sudden spring in her step as she once again linked her arm with his chatting all the way to the station. He was planning to buy the groceries in the shopping mall, but she had said a new grocery store had opened up two blocks from her son's apartment building, in the opposite direction to the way they usually travelled and so they decided to check it out since there was sure to be a variety of sales on.

* * *

[New Grocery Store]

"Zen really is lucky that he's got you to do the shopping for him."

"I'm free today anyway so its not really a big deal. Plus Hiyo and I spend quite a bit of time experimenting with their food, making different dishes, so its the least I can do."

"You'll have to tell Hiyo-chan about this new store, I'm sure she'll love it with what is on offer."

"Especially in the bakery section." Yokozawa voiced and then felt a light whack on his arm for the comment, his eyes darting down down to look at the mother.

"A trait from you she has gotten Takafumi-kun." The man felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Zen isn't much of a sweet tooth, but he tells me he does enjoy watching you and Hiyo-chan bake together, she getting really into it since you taught her some new recipes when you first met. Zen also said you spent many painstaking hours helping Hiyo-chan to perfect making macaroons, just like the ones I got for my birthday."

"Err...well..."

"Ah, Takafumi-kun, could you please get that for me?" Yokozawa was astonished at how quickly she could change subjects and darted his eyes up and to where Kirishima-san was pointing. He pulled a large packet of snacks off the shelf and handed them to the elder woman. "I've not seen these in so long. When Zen was younger, he and his father used to eat these before dinner. They thought they were being sneaky, but a mother knows."

Yokozawa laughed as he plucked another packet from the shelf. "One for your husband and one for Zen-san, ne?" He observed Kirishima-san nod her head in in agreement as they were placed into the shopping cart and then they headed towards the bakery as their last stop before the check out.

* * *

Outside the large grocery store, Yokozawa was waving for two taxi's, one for him to take the groceries back to the Kirishima's and the other to take his lover's mother back to her home.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Even though she was asking this he had already helped her into the taxi.

"I'll be fine, thank you for accompanying me today."

"And the same to you Takafumi-kun." The salesman was a pretty observant man and was almost positive that the elder woman didn't want to part.

"I'll be sure that Zen-san gives you a call." He watched the woman smile at his thoughtfulness as he closed the door, waving as it headed off, taking her back to her large empty home.

Yokozawa packed the grocery bags, the gifts he and Kirishima-san got for Hiyori and also the present he got from her into the taxi and then gave the address to the driver, heading in the opposite direction to the way the elder woman was travelling.

* * *

[Kirishima Apartment]

The salesman was sitting at the dining table, fingers tapping on the table as it was nearing 6pm and he'd sent messages to both Kirishima and Hiyori an hour earlier to come back as soon as they were finished with what they were doing.

When he got back to the apartment and had begun to unpack the groceries into the fridge and the pantry, his mind would not stop thinking about the lonely mother and knew what needed to be done when the duo came walking in the door.

As if on queue he heard the door open and close and rose from his seated position, making his way into the hallway to see father and daughter removing their coats.

"Keep them on."

"Tadaima Oniichan."

"Okaeri nasai, but just drop your stuff as we need to go out."

"We do?" Kirishima questioned as his younger lover nodded his head.

"We've somewhere we need to be." The dark haired man pushed the two confused Kirishima's out the door and down the stairs towards his older lover's car in the parking lot. He took the keys without a thought from the light haired man and hopped into the drivers seat. Both father and daughter were puzzled at the behaviour but jumped into the car.

* * *

Almond eyes peered out the window, it raining pretty heavily as he tried to figure out where they were going since his partner refused to say anything. All he'd done was rushed into a restaurant to pick up some takeaway and then jumped back in the car, flooring it down a number of suburban streets before finally stopping in front of a very familiar house.

"Wait, why are we at my parents place?"

"Your father is away and your mother is on her own."

"Well yes I know that but..." The Editor-in-Chief observed as Yokozawa exited the car, popping up an umbrella which was kept in the vehicle for emergency situations and opened the back door to let Hiyori out, protecting her from the pouring rain. The older man sighed lightly, wondering if he needed to beat it out of his lover, not that he actually would. Instead he'd try to tease it out of him. Kirishima got out of the car, rushing into the front yard of his old family home and ducked under the shelter, shaking some water off his jacket. Yokozawa pressed the button, locking the car as the indicators flashed and then pressed the doorbell to the Kirishima residence.

The front light came on and then the door opened, brown eyes widening when she looked at her surprise visitors. "Obaachan, konbanwa!" Hiyori voiced with a big smile on her face, diving into her grandmother to give her a big hug and it appeared her Obaachan didn't want to let go.

"What a surprise to see you all. Come inside and close the door so all the warm air doesn't escape." Shoes and coats were removed as everyone made their way into the large living area, Hiyori placing the takeaway on the table before darting into the spacious and immaculate kitchen to grab plates, serving spoons and cutlery.

"Oniichan insisted we come here tonight." Hiyori offered as an explanation, coming back into the room just in time to see her father give his mother a hug, he apologising for not calling recently. "Ah, me to Obaachan, gomen ne!"

"Mou, Takafumi-kun, when you said you'd get Zen to call, I didn't think it would actually be a house call." The mother joked with the younger man, both father and daughter a little confused at the comment. "Ah, haven't you told them about today?"

"Err, not really. I unpacked everything and then thought over what you said and the next thing I know I was waiting for them to return and as soon as they did I packed them into the car, got takeaway and we ended up here." Yokozawa scratched at the back of his head. "I could tell by your voice just how lonely you've been and well..."

The man stopped suddenly when Kirishima-san cupped his cheek. "Arigatou."

"What's going on?" The Editor-in-Chief was not going to back down this time and as his lover pulled the lids off the containers and spooned even portions onto the four plates, he listened, along with his daughter, as his mother relayed her afternoon adventure with his partner.

"Takafumi-kun was very patient with me and even took me out to lunch."

"And Kirishima-san was very patient with me when I at first refused her gift." Yokozawa instantly replied and listened along with the others as she relayed his awkwardness in the men's store.

"I'm sorry that you've felt really lonely Obaachan. As soon as my exams are over I'll be over here spending a lot of time with you that I'm sure you'll get sick of me." Hiyori voiced with conviction, feeling guilty that she hadn't been in contact with her grandmother for over a week. She'd been so flustered about studying, upcoming exams, her clubs and graduation that time seemed to have slipped by.

"That will never happen." Kirishima's mother beamed the identical smile she was getting from her granddaughter. As the two women conversed, it was Yokozawa who quietly eyed his older lover who was sitting across from him and not saying much at all. He began to wonder if perhaps spending the day with his mother, without him, was not something he should of done. "Ah, Takafumi-kun and I bought you some gifts while we were out too, but they are back at your place."

"Thank you so much!" The 11 year old voiced happily as she listened to what her grandmother and her Oniichan had bought for her.

* * *

[Later that evening]

Kirishima had walked back into the large living room, having returned from the bathroom, just in time to witness his mother tug his younger lover down to her height so she could press her lips against his forehead.

"Thank you for being my honorary son today."

"Ah, um, it was my pleasure." The elder mother pat him sweetly on the cheek, watching as it reddened slightly.

"You're a good man Takafumi-kun."

"Obaachan," The cute moment was ruined by the youngster who moved around her father who had been leaning against the wall observing the interaction between his mother and his lover. "Would it be alright if I stayed over tonight?"

"You are always welcome to stay sweetheart, as long as its alright with your father."

"Of course it is."

"Thanks Papa! Ah, I mean Father!" Hiyori watched a big grin form on the man's face as she puffed out her cheeks and stomped back down the hallway towards the large bedroom which she usually got to stay in.

"Now don't you tease my granddaughter you little devil." Kirishima-san admonished the wicked grin on her youngest son's lips as he placed up his hands in defeat, his mother squeezing his hand before letting go to join her granddaughter for the moment.

"You're awfully quiet over there." Kirishima voiced as he pushed off the wall and made his way over to the couch and flipped open the paper, deciding not to tease his lover who was still lightly blushing from his mothers open affection. Instead he decided to be patient and wait for when his awkward partner would voice what was on his mind, knowing something was floating around in that head of his. And it didn't take long before,

"Zen," Almond eyes lifted up, a smile on his face as the salesman calling him by his first name was still a rare occurrence and one he wholeheartedly treasured. "Are you angry?"

"About what?"

"About me spending the afternoon with your mother."

"Of course not. In fact I'm grateful to you for indulging her."

The salesman was leaning against the backing of the couch as he watched his older lover place the newspaper down and turn to look over at him. "Ah, its no problem, it was nice. And she was already at the apartment and it seemed like such a waste for her to go all the way back home without at least going out for lunch and..." The man stalled in his rambling as Kirishima was now sitting up on his knees facing him, hand taking light hold of his chin.

"Arigatou, Takafumi." And then lips fell softly, sweetly against his own, both men lost in their own little world of each other, not realising that two people were quietly starring at them.

Big brown eyes belonging to Hiyori darted worriedly up to see her grandmother openly gazing at the display of affection her son had bestowed upon the salesman and before the youngster could even voice a thing she was directed back down the hallway and into the spare room she would be staying in this evening, the door clicking shut behind them.

"Ah, um Obaachan, you see..." The youngster was a jumble of words. Secretly her father had already explained to her the relationship he had with her Oniichan and after much discussion and thought, the youngster didn't mind it at all. The thought of always being together with her father and her Oniichan made her unbelievably happy, but she had promised to remain oblivious until the salesman gained the courage to tell her openly about his feelings.

"Its alright Hiyo-chan." Kirishima-san quietly voiced as she gazed out into the pouring rain, squeezing the hand of her adorable granddaughter who came to stand at her side, gazing out the window with her.

"Obaachan, how did you know?" Hiyori softly voiced, gazing up into knowing brown orbs.

"A mother just knows."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
